


mandatory dating education

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, odd frog circle is mentioned, probs 2jin and hyewon in the future, the gay spin off we all need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Exactly the same plot as Chuu's webdrama except Yves is her love interest and it's also uhh gayer.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this much much earlier but I kept dozing off while writing lmao.
> 
> Guess I'll update this whenever a new episode comes out or if i feel like it cuz i started this on a whim so please don't kill me if it ain't good enough for you guys I just wrote this for funnn ^^

Chuu has always wanted to know how it really feels to date someone. Sure, she's the type that easily falls in love at first sight with anyone she finds attractive, her friends never let her live it down and as much she hates it, she couldn't deny it.

Too bad everyone she had a crush on never actually reciprocated her feelings, that or either Chuu doesn't actually have the guts to make the first move. So when this too good to be true chance presented itself right before her eyes, a so called 'dating class' or so it said in the form, she knew someone up there was looking out for her love life. Well, to be fair her friends did try to talk her out of it.

_"This course sounds super sketchy Chuu, you sure dude?"_

_"Chuu, you're literally an engineering student how do you even make time for th-this?!"_

Chuu smirked to herself while waddling towards the seminar room where the supposed dating class was supposed to be held. Her friends could even offer her favourite snacks in the world or, a lifetime supply of stickers and that still wouldn't let Chuu budge. Her decision was final. What Chuu wants, she gets. That's her lifelong motto, ever since she started taekwondo practice as a child, when the instructor doubted her skills to even achieve a yellow belt. 

Long story short, her instructor suffered a few broken ribs (acci _dent! Chuu swears she did it on **accident**_!) and suddenly, she was a third degree black belt. 

She sees the seminar room but there was a tall girl sporting a mustard yellow polo shirt and jeans blocking the entrance, peeking through the transparent glass on the door. Chuu frowned. She couldn't enter her dating classes if the girl kept standing there. She huffs, and was about to ask her to move when supposed tall girl turns her head around and oh shit, she's pretty.

She's really _pretty_. The word 'pretty' echoes throughout her mind as she finds herself staring in the yellow shirt girl's mysterious big eyes, her high cheekbones and full lips. Jiwoo doesn't mean to gawk, that would be considered rude and her parents taught her better, but she just couldn't hold herself back.

Literally, a goddess with long dark hair stood just centimeters away from her. Chuu finds it hard to breathe normally, her heart pounding her chest too loud for her liking and she feared the goddess could hear it as well. The Chuu Reflex was under commence now, maybe already in its final phase already. 

Or, as her friends would usually say, the _exact_ moment when Chuu falls in love with yet another stranger. Goddammit, she's fallen in love with yet another pretty girl who might brush her off in the end and it hasn't even been a week since her last crush happened. Chuu moves on quickly, which is good but she also falls in love easily, which is bad, bad, _bad_.

The goddess has droopy eyes and a bittersweet smile is tugging at her lips. "Looks like I missed the right timing to enter the class..." she spoke shyly.

Her two front teeth resembled a bunny's and Jiwoo wants to die from cuteness, the goddess was making it harder for Chuu to say anything to that gorgeous face of hers. The string of hearts keychain that was held tightly in her hold just seemed to slip out her ridiculously sweaty hands but she doesn't notice because the goddess hasn't shifted her gaze elsewhere and Chuu would like to spend an eternity staring at the goddess that must have escaped from the national museum, there's just no other explaination, she's too pretty to be real.

Chuu clears her throat, her mind somewhat clearing up and walks straight up to the door, her body pressed against it as she eyes the current situation. The professor was talking to quite a lot of attendees, she never imagined this class would gain a lot of attention prior to how many people have badmouthed it.

She hears a dangling sound from behind and Chuu realises that her heart keychain was not within her grasp but rather, in the hands of Miss Goddess. She's wearing an expression of endearment as she shrugs her shoulders and Chuu just swoons.

"Hey, you dropped this." Miss Goddess brought up Chuu's heart keychains and the shorter just takes it out slowly out from her hands, mumbling a curt 'thanks' as the colour pink dusted her cheeks since she was still embarassed for god knows what reason. Chuu finally lifts her head to get a proper look at Miss Goddess and is already going through her second heart attack when the bunny teeth makes an appearance again.

"Are you new here?" Whoa. Chuu didn't notice it earlier but her voice sounds better than expected and Chuu swoons twice as hard.

"Uh . . . yea-- I'm pretty new!" Chuu's voice wavers and she feels like like hiding in the deepest hole she can find because that was such a half-assed answer and Miss Goddess doesn't deserve that. However, the goddess doesn't think too much of it and even smiles wider.

"Cool," the goddess quickly glanced at the door and stared back into Chuu's eyes, "Then let's go in when the class is quieter, shall we?" Oh, Chuu definitely wants to hear Miss Goddess talk all day long with that heavenly voice.

"S-Sure!" Chuu squeaks in response and Miss Goddess just giggles, she outrights giggles and the sound resonates in Chuu's ears because of how pretty it sounded. Was it allowed for a goddess to commit such a crime towards Chuu's weak heart?

"That keychain's cute, by the way," Miss Goddess states and Chuu grins, she's glad the taller thought so too since her friends only teased her for buying such a childish looking keychain. She needs to thank her.

"Thank you!" The pitch comes out much higher than expected and it makes the perfectly drawn eyebrows of Miss Goddess raise in amusement.

"Even almost as cute as you ." Wait, what. Did Chuu hear that right? Miss Goddess has a very attractive smirk plastered on her gorgeous face and Chuu swears the taller even winked at that. 

"I-I. . . uhh-- . . . _wha_ \--?" Chuu sputters and she malfunctions. That was flirting right? Was Miss Goddess hitting on her or was it all in her head? Oh, just terrific. But she only short circuits for a split second when Miss Goddess speaks again.

"Oh-- Look! It's already quiet so let's creep slowly inside..." Chuu feels her hands getting tugged by something much warmer, which appeared to be the hands of Miss Goddess herself as she steps into an unfamiliar room while all the students stare at the sudden interference and Chuu only realises she is holding hands with Miss Goddess. She stares at the shared contact between the two hands but it ended earlier than expected because Miss Goddess retreats her hand and walks up the stairs to a seat while Chuu is left stranded on the bottom seats. She only noticed her two best friends waving at her and mouthing 'sit down with us!' towards Chuu.

Chuu plops down on the seat and sets her peach colored notebook on the table. One of her friends nudged her on the shoulder, and Chuu is eye to eye with her good friend, Kim Lip. The brunette leans over to whisper in Chuu's ears.

"You promised there would be hot girls and I actually took you seriously but there's only weirdass people taking this course, including you and the blabbing professor."

Chuu gives an offended look. "What??? Weird, _me_? Am not, take that back Lippie!" The brunette blows a raspberry instead and snickers in her seat. The nerve of--

"Hey! Kim Chuu!" Yeojin grabs her attention this time and a deep pout is present on her friend's face. "Sorry to break it to you but this class just spells **B O R I N G** in capital letters written in bold and caps lock," Yeojin points to the door where students keep walking out, one by one, "See? Everyone's dropping this class before you know it!" the shorter girl sighs.

Chuu looks around to see what nonsense Yeojin was blabbing on but instead, she catches sight of Miss Goddess writing some notes in her notebook a few tables above her. A huge, goofy grin is quick to make way onto her face while her lovestruck eyes stared at the girl for a quick good second or two. She turns to face Yeojin again, the stupid grin still intact."Mhmm, seems good to me though? I don't know why everyone's complaining?" Yeojin groans and Kim Lip stares in disbelief after checking her phone.

"You're a lost cause Chuu." Kim Lip packed all her writing materials into her bag and tapped on Yeojin's shoulder, "Let's ditch this class and Chuu, shortie. Jinsoul and Choerry's inviting us out for pancakes at the cafe near the train station!" she exclaims excitedly. Yeojin raises her fists up. "Aww hell _yes_. Later Chuu! Good luck on searching for the right person or whatever!" the duo scurried away, leaving Chuu behind dumbfounded. She scoffs, and laughs bitterly at the the current turn of events. Guess she needs to drag someone else to join this class with her then.

Well, there wasn't much reason to back out now. She could still get extra credit for attendance and also some tips on dating. She turns her back to glance at Miss Goddess and finds her paying attention to every single word spoken by the professor. Chuu's heart swells at the sight and sighs dreamily. Miss Goddess was just drop dead _gorgeous_.

Maybe she'd stick around after all and get acquainted with Miss Goddess, preferably become close enough to call her something other than Miss Goddess. Like her real name, for example. 

Gosh, she just can't wait until introduction time. She'd love to get to know the girl better and hopes Miss Goddess thought the same too. God, she hoped the girl thought so too.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so long overdue due to my midterms so i deeply apologise to anyone who was waiting for an update (which i doubt anyone did lmao) but it's finally here!!! hurrah!!!

One wouldn't have ever thought of it but believe it or not, Chuu was actually the kind of person to come running whenever any of her friends are in some sort of pinch or trouble. She can actually be the attentive one and it comes as a surprise to anyone who doesn't know Chuu well enough. She's the type of girl that can offer a shoulder or ear, despite her intimidating popularity. Especially when it came to her best friends. As annoying as Chuu can get, she sometimes offer the most comforting words her best friends needed to hear during a hard time. Anyone who had the privilege to be Chuu's best friend, would most definitely cherish the cutie until the end of the world.

She definitely loves to help a friend in need. So, when her dormmate slash best friend arrives at their dorm earlier than Chuu, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, dark-haired girl supposedly named Heejin looks up to Chuu with bloodshot eyes and the corners of her lips begun to curve upwards ever so slightly. 

"Oh . . . hey. I didn't realise you were back . . ." Heejin trails off, looking at her feet with a gloomy expression. Chuu only sighs again and tosses her bag on the bed and pulled the beret fitted snugly on her head. This calls for desperate measures.

*

"Don't date," Chuu waves her chicken feet around while mimicking the professor's voice, "If you date then _eveeeeerything_ will be ruined. Or, so he says." Chuu snorted. "Isn't he a total weirdo?"

Heejin's eyes were still fixated on a spot on the floor, completely blocking out all form of sounds from reaching her ears. Without warning, her eyes were beginning to moist. Chuu's had enough of this.

"Hey, you crying Heejin? 

Heejin was startled for a split second by the exact words Chuu used as her partner a few hours ago. "What? O-Oh - no . . . it's just too spicy." indicating the chicken feet as she tries to laugh it off. Chuu wasn't convinced.

"No, this won't do! Let's relearn dating. You and I both!"

Heejin lowers the chicken feet in her hands and stares in bewilderment."I mean . . . gosh, I'm honoured Chuu but I've already got someone else--"

"Not like that!!!" Chuu whines and obtains the dating class form behind her and shoves it into Heejin's face. The younger girl stares in confusion at the piece of paper. 

"This! You've gotta join this with me!" Chuu chirps, her eyes forming half crescents. Heejin takes the paper from Chuu's hands and reads it thoroughly, her eyes getting wider with each second.

"Umm? I don't need to relearn dating," Heejin sets down the paper on the floor. Chuu continues to pout but Heejin wasn't going to give in. It sounded ridiculous and overall, it gave off a sketchy feel. Like, what type of professor has so much time on his hands to teach the art of 'dating' to a class of college kids?

"I'm not interested in dating anyone there, Chuu."

"No one's asking you to!" Chuu edges herself closer to the table in a flash that Heejin almost drops the chicken feet in her hands. "Just attend for the sake of extra credits, maybe gain a couple of friends other than me?" Chuu suggests hopefully.

"You talk as if you're the only friend I have." Heejin narrows her eyes accusingly and Chuu stares dead into her eyes.

"Your online Amino friends and fellow cosplayers whom you only meet during Anime Expo doesn't count."

"Hey! Don't invalidate them!" Heejin fires back, "They're humans too, in case you'd been living under a rock all this time and didn't know before."

Chuu sighs exasperatedly and takes off the plastic glove off her hand. "Whatever you weaboo--"

"Correction, _otaku_."

"Anyways!" Chuu wants to pull out the hairs on her head but managed to abstain from doing such a childish thing, "I really think you need more friends, preferably with the opposite preferences as yours. Someone who isn't such a hardcore manga and anime fan like you, or one who doesn't always disrupt the whole building at one in the morning when a new chapter of Boruto updates, _or_ \- "

Heejin is quick to hush Chuu by placing her index finger against the older's lips. "Okay, I get the point! Just stop exposing me out loud, geez!" Chuu smirks triumphantly and prides herself in flustering her cute best friend. 

"In conclusion, for god's sake please expand your circle of friends. I heard furries actually make awesome friends, did you know?" Chuu explains excitedly. 

Heejin raises an eyebrow. Where did even Chuu hear such a thing. "Um, are you telling me to make friends with some furries attending _that_ dating class?"

Chuu raised both her eyebrows. "I don't see why not. Someone who can't fill needs that boyfriends or girlfriends, is a furry! You can act however you want around them, they're fun!" 

"Says who?"

"Choerry said so!"

Heejin rolls her eyes and returned her eyes back onto her phone screen, obviously tired of the conversation about furries. Her heart aches slightly when her message to her partner is still left unread. Chuu clicks her tongue when Heejin tries to ignore her and yanks the phone away from her tight grip.

"Hey!"

"Stop looking at your phone! Just forget them. Isn't it obvious they're trying to get you to break up with them?" Chuu asks, as if she's stating the obvious. Which, by the way, she was. Heejin tries to deny her statement, she refuses to accept it.

"No, that's not true! They won't break up with me after everything we've been through. What we had was so special. Total hardcore fans of Naruto, club members of the SHS, which by the way, stands for the _Sasuke Haters Society_ , totally mastered the art of every jutsu in the book," Heejin got up and fiddled with the back pockets of her jeans and retrieved a piece of paper which was supposedly a ticket to the premiering of some movie.

"We both BAWLED our eyes out during The Last: Naruto the Movie and I don't know a love more genuine than that." Heejin touches the ticket and reminisced the past with her anime-loving partner. 

"Yeah, sure it would be sweet I guess. _If_ they were still crazily obsessed over anime as much as you," Chuu points the chicken feet at Heejin as she was making her point, "Didn't you say your partner was slowly losing interest in anime before? They're obviously turning into a normie."

Heejin grits her teeth. She knew the truth but just couldn't accept it. Was it her fault that her partner lost interest in both anime and her? Chuu still kept her heated gaze on Heejin, observing the younger girl's next moves. She just wanted Heejin to deserve the best. Maybe the dating class could help her take some time off from her stressful relationship with her partner.

"Whatever, I'm done talking about this subject. I still haven't unloaded my clothes from the laundromat so you know where to find me if you need me." Heejin cleared up her side of the coffee table and walked out of the dorm while carrying her laundry bag, leaving Chuu alone to think to herself. Chuu sighs deeply and rested her fist against her cheeks. When will her beloved friend learn to get a hint and move on?

*

While Heejin was waiting for her clothes to finish washing in the machine, she spent her free time looking at her partner's Weibo profile. Seems like they updated a new profile photo when she noticed that the old picture of them cosplaying as Sakura and Naruto holding two peace signs was replaced by just a picture of her partner sitting on the table and staring at the camera. But, upon closer inspection, she noticed them holding hands with someone that wasn't her. 

Oh. 

Well.

Maybe she should forget them. She clicks on the settings of the group chat she was in with her partner and contemplated on leaving or not. The machine her clothes were in supposedly had finished and a loud beeping sound indicated it, suddenly causing Heejin to leave the app without even making any changes.

Hmm. Guess she needs to give it more thought then.

She shuffles to the machine, still dazed and not in her right mind while unloading her clothes in the laundry bag. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulders and turned on instinct and basically screamed the next second when there was someone wearing a fursuit in front of her without the head attached. A furry was in the otaku's laundromat. She never felt so violated before.

"H-HEY?! THE FURRY'S LAUNDROMAT IS DOWNSTAIRS R-RIGHT?" Heejin avoided looking at the person's eyes, too embarassed to even think in this situation. "This is the otaku's laundromat!"

However, the furry, a girl to to be exact, begged to differ. ". . . This, is the furry's laundry room though," she pointed her index finger upwards as Heejin stared in disbelief, "The otaku's laundry room is upstairs, actually."

Heejin sputtered in further disbelief. What? That - that just can't be! Her eyes darted to the label of the room and was horrified to learn that the furry was right. The label had a person in a full fursuit and not the usual eyepatch icon she finds in the otaku's laundry room. Oh man, she definitely messed up big time.

"I'm sorry!" Heejin apologised profusely while bowing and started to make a run for it with her laundry bag in her grip. God somehow didn't allow her to escape that easily as the furry begun to stop her again. Just what does she want more from Heejin?

"Uh . . . that's actually mine. Those clothes." The girl pointed to the laundry bag Heejin was holding but her eyes weren't on the girl. Maybe she was as embarassed as Heejin, if not more. Heejin's eyes darted between the two machines and was embarassed to know the furry was right, again. Her cheeks were deep red with shame as of this second. She stared at her laundry bag and spots a huge cat head on the top of the bundle of other clothes. _Shiiiiitttttt_.

"Oh my god, oh my god I am **so** sorry!" Heejin apologises, her voice almost on the verge of breaking as she unloaded the furry's clothes in their own laundry bag and dashed to the washing machine besides the furry's where her clothes were still spinning. She unloaded all of them at full speed in her laundry bag and made a run for it, not turning her back once at the girl in the fursuit. 

*

Chuu was laughing at something interesting on her laptop while Heejin folded her clothes. Too many things happened to Heejin in just one day and as much as she'd like to forget it, she obviously couldn't. As she folded more of her clothes, a soft sensation was situated in her hands and Heejin was pleasantly surprised. She didn't remember having a piece of clothing to be so soft as this. Was it a wool jumper or scarf? She decides to find out and again, she yelps in surprise and threw it into Chuu's field of vision mistakenly when she sees what the mystery object turned out to be. No, no. This can't keep happening to her.

"Heejin! What gives?" Chuu exclaims, annoyed and picks up whatever Heejin had threw at her. ". . . Wait, is this a detachable cat tail. . . ?" Chuu suddenly flashes a sly smirk and there was a mischievous glint present in those eyes. That never meant anything good, from Heejin's experience as Chuu's dormmate for the past year. 

"Did you actually heed my advice and befriended the first furry you saw? Girl, you're crazy fast!"

"No! It was from the furry's laundry room I accidentally walked in!" Heejin groans loudly. "Honestly, what's wrong with me today?" Heejin scratched her head while Chuu wears a weird expression and quickly turned the sly smirk earlier into a frown.

"Ehhh? I thought you had something fun to share boo, you're so boring~"

Heejin groans loudly in response. She simply steals back the object and heads for the trash bin, ready to expell it once and for all. Chuu was quick to stop her. "I think you out of everyone, knows better than to throw someone's belongings out without their permission." 

"I can't go back to the furry's laundry room again!"

"Still! You've still got to give it back. Don't you remember their face? If it was a cute person, I'm positive you'd know at first glance if you somehow cross paths again with them in the future!" 

Heejin looks at the tail and at Chuu's annoyingly smiley face, and back at the tail again. She leans on the wall, massaging her temples from all the stress today has given her and wonders how the hell will the tail in her hands find its rightful owner again.

*

Somehow, Chuu's convincing skills worked miraculously as she finally got Heejin to attend the dating class with her. The younger girl had a few complaints, however.

"Hey, why aren't we sitting in the back? This is totally unnecessary." Heejin questions as she eyes the awfully empty back seats that were really attractive to her. Chuu stares weirdly at Heejin and slams the table.

"To leave a good impression on the professor and pass the course, duh." Chuu smiles to herself after invading Heejin's personal space. Heejin had pure disgust clearly shown on her face. She can't believe her cute best friend slash dormmate was actually older than her.

Chuu was focused on finding a certain goddess, however. Her eyes scanned the room but no stunning girl in plain sight. Had she dropped the course already?

The door opened, revealing a girl probably around the same age as Chuu and Heejin. She had overflowing blonde hair that passed the shoulders and a cold gaze present on her pretty face. She gave off ice princess vibes.

"Wow, pretty. . ." Heejin mumbles under her breath, too starstrucked by the beauty of the girl until she couldn't think of any other fitting words to describe her. Chuu nudged her shoulder.

"Oh, you noticed it too?" Chuu whispers in Heejin's ear, "It's a knock off, right? The bag." Heejin was slightly confused. Chuu raised an eyebrow and realised she wasn't on the same wavelength as the younger girl.

"You weren't talking about the bag?" Heejin shakes her head. "That bag's part of an expensive brand, and not to mention it's the latest design~!" Chuu sing-songs. "Ugh, the longer I stare at it, the more it resembles the genuine one. I'm jealous."

Oh, so that was the thing Chuu talking about. Heejin only nodded and went back to minding her own business. The door suddenly opened and a person walked in, revealing someone _awfuuuully_ familiar -

Wait. Oh, no.

Those cat-like eyes and canines. The memories from the laundry room yesterday flooded into her mind and without thinking, she slammed her head onto the table to hide her face from getting recognised. Chuu flinched from the loud sound Heejin made and wondered what happened to the younger girl. She nudged Heejin with her shoulder.

"Yo, you know that girl?" Chuu asks as she stared at the girl walking up to the back seats. Heejin nods.

"The detachable cat tail." she whispers so Furry Girl couldn't overhear but Chuu ruined her efforts of keeping it low by squealing.

"Wow! You're telling me that's detachable cat tail furry girl?" Chuu spoke a little too loudly for Heejin's liking so she shuts her friend up by yanking her shirt.

"Keep it down, will ya?!" Chuu just giggles innocently in response and Heejin has always wanted to figure out how it felt punching a person a hundred times right now.

"Hey, hey you know how it goes? Coincidence turns to fate?" Chuu brought her hands together to clap to a certain beat, gathering the attention of a few students who were obviously disturbed, "I hope it works out between the both of you!" Heejin only scoffs and pushes the older girl away from her space, not appreciating the teasing in her tone of her adorable voice. She disliked this class already and it hasn't even started!

*

As the professor continued blabbing, Heejin realised Chuu was correct about one thing. The man was a total weirdo. What she didn't know when she decided to attend this class however, was they had to do introductions and exercise dating with a random partner that was decided by drawing lots.

"You didn't tell me about this!" Heejin angrily whispers to Chuu while side-glancing her. Chuu doesn't take her eyes off the professor but managed to reply, "It was all in the syllabus. Didn't you read it?"

Heejin is ready to smack Chuu but the older girl prepared her defense stance earlier. Honestly, this was why she was so reluctant to join this dating class. She just knew they had to act some stuff out. Like, what is dating without the experience? No one can truly know how by just simply studying notes or long lectures given by a professional dating expert, if people like these even existed. 

Before she knew it, introductions were already half-done. The next person was the blonde girl from earlier she was caught gawking by Chuu.

"Park Gowon, freshman, communication studies major. I retook the college entrance exams so I'm 21 years old now. I will try to enjoy this class." Gowon unfolded the paper she got from the jar and read the name of her partner out loud, just like everyone else did before her.

"Olivia Hye."

A girl with dark hair wearing a black leather jacket and boots walked up to the front. It was her turn to speak.

"I'm Olivia Hye, sophomore sculpture major. I heard a lot about this class before I came to school so I decided to check it out for myself."

Chuu suddenly leaned in closer to Heejin's space, wanting to whisper some stuff again. "She's known to be the prettiest in her department. But!" Chuu waved her pen around, "Not as popular as you think."

Heejin couldn't quite believe her. "And why is that?"

Chuu points back at Olivia with her eyes. "Just look at her. She looks stubborn and uptight. Rumour has it that her juniors and seniors are too scared to even ask her out for lunch."

"Why is she even taking this class then?"

"Beats me." Chuu shrugs and continued writing in her notebook.

*

"Hey. My name is Ha Yves. I'm a senior, business major." Chuu sighs dreamily at the girl in front of her. 

Yves.

Her name was Yves. She could say that beautiful name all day long. Heejin is quick to notice Chuu's love interest from the corner of her eyes, judging from the nonstop dreamy gaze the older girl kept showing towards the pretty girl. Well, she sort of understands. The girl was drop-dead _gorgeous_. They both giggled like little schoolgirls while glancing at each other. This was how Chuu was like when she was giddy in love.

"Taking this class was on my bucket list before I came to this school. I've finally come to accomplish it in my third year." she nods enthusiastically and proceeded to pick her partner. In all honesty, Chuu was just grateful to even be in the same class as Yves. To be blessed with such an angelic presence as hers, who on earth would reject such a tempting offer? It didn't come to mind that she could be Yves potential partner so the next few seconds was a massive shock to her.

"Kim Chuu?"

Chuu dropped her pen as her mouth was left hanging wide. She had a tendency to drop things when she's super shocked so that's that but oh shit, oh shit. The object of her affections just spoke her name out loud, didn't she? Did she hear it wrong? She asked Heejin to get a confirmation.

"Heejin. Did Ha Yves say my name?"

The younger girl nods enthusiastically. Chuu could ascend to the heavens right that moment. 'But she couldn't!' she thought. Then Yves wouldn't have a partner and she'd have to switch to someone who wasn't Chuu and that'd probably really suck so Chuu forces her spirit to stay within her. Instead, she just does a little victory dance and whispered _yes_! while fist bumping the air. This caught the attention of Yves and she smiled endearingly at the cute display Chuu was currently holding. The younger girl grinned just as brightly back at her.

"Hello everyone! I'm 20 year-old computer science major, Kim Chuu!" Heejin chuckles at the cute introduction Chuu does. Being cute just came to the older girl so naturally. "My ideal type is a girl with a beautiful smile? That looks good with glasses!" Chuu mimics a pair of glasses while grinning ear to ear. "Frankly enough, anyone charming is good enough for me! I took this class hoping to find a girlfriend on campus." her eyes may or may not have intentionally strayed to the seat of Yves. When she meant girlfriend, a little part of her yearned for Yves to gain that title. And this wasn't any random wishful thinking.

*

Furry Girl was next. "Hi. My name is Kim Hyunjin, freshman, chemistry major."

Hmm. Since Chuu was sitting at the front seats, she could get a better view of Hyunjin and she had to admit, the girl was pretty too. Heejin on the other hand was too busy covering her face to avoid getting recognised by Hyunjin though. As if on cue, Heejin's phone buzzed. Her eyes lit up with delight when the contact name shows her partner being the person texting her.

_darling: class is over soon, right?_

_darling: want to meet? can you come out?_

Wait. So, does that mean they're here. Waiting for her? Heejin packs up all her items, not wasting a second to meet her partner, her thoughts filled with their name that she didn't realise her own name announced repeatedly in the seminar room by Hyunjin.

"Jeon Heejin? Is she not here?"

Even Chuu was surprised. "Oh my god, Heejin. Detachable cat tail furry girl is your partner." Heejin is too out of it and offers an apology in response. She couldn't make time for this when her partner was waiting for her. As she ran to the exit door, she bowed while apologising to Hyunjin, who seemed dumbstruck. Just a few steps out of the seminar room, she whipped out her phone to reply to her partner. But alas, it all seemed to good to be true.

 _darling: sorry, wrong person._  
_darling: just ignore it._

Her face fell. It was almost laughable, the situation she was in. She was always described with these three words by her partner lately.

Slow. Dull. Foolish.

Chuu says it's not true, that her partner was a total asshole and she wasn't any of those things but what if her partner was right? Maybe that's why her partner got tired of her already. Nobody wanted a slow girlfriend like Heejin. Nobody wanted a dull girlfriend like Heejin. And nobody especially, wanted a foolish girlfriend like Heejin. You date a clown, you live long enough to see yourself become a clown as well. 

Ah. So that explains the sudden hatred for anime and cosplaying whenever Heejin was around her partner. They didn't want to be a laughing stock.

Heejin leaned on the wall. She wanted to laugh but her teary eyes told her she was at heart, a crybaby. To make matters worse, Hyunjin came out from the seminar room which only made Heejin curse herself for bad timing.

"Heejin." she sounded . . . sad, almost. She brought her hand to the back of her neck and scratched it slightly. "I figured you didn't like me as a partner so I told the professor to switch." 

Maybe it was finally time for Heejin to move on. "No." she sounded determined, and she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

". . . _Pardon_?" Hyunjin's eyebrows raised in confusion. 

"I'll do it. I'll be your partner." she couldn't hold back her overflowing tears but honestly, who could blame her? Hyunjin panicked inside, she never had a girl, a stranger to be exact, cry in front of her. Heejin doesn't mind it one bit. She just knows that, it's best for her to let go of this foolish past love. 

She wants to start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing the next few updates will be so awkward though with yves and gowon being exes cuz they're my brotp but like whatevs it's just for the sake of this fic fshgsdhsh


End file.
